Unbreakable Bond
by KingZodiac
Summary: Amy Rose is 16 1/2 years old who had watched her boyfriend Sonic and his team win the Mobian Football School Cup and they celebrate by having a few alcohol drinks however, this doesn't go according to plan with Amy becoming pregnant by Sonic that night and not sure on what to do? Keep it, abortion or put it up for adoption. RXR please?
1. Shocking News Revealed To Amy Rose

**KingZodiac is here with a Sonic the Hedgehog Fanfiction. This Fanfiction idea just came into my head the other day and that is when I knew I had to write it for my favourite pairing Sonic and Amy. It involves Amy Rose getting pregnant by Sonic and here is the first chapter of this story and please read and review on what you thought about it all. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

_L_unchtime was now in session and everybody at Emerald High School was having their lunches. However, a pink hedgehog which went by the name of Amy Rose had eating her lunch pretty quickly because something was plaguing her mind. She was thinking back to this morning where she had to run to the bathroom to empty her stomach out, her emotions going all whacky when seeing her boyfriend Sonic and thoughts off eating bizarre combinations.

Amy thought she could be experiencing symptoms of pregnancy but, thought that was totally ridiculous and the main reason as she was on birth control pills. Amy suddenly remembered back to the night watching Sonic's football team winning the Mobian Football School Cup on penalty shoot-out. To celebrate their victory and being the close couple they were they spent the night at Amy's apartment, had a few to many alcoholic drinks and one thing led to another between the pair.

Needing confirmation to see if she was or wasn't pregnant, Amy decided to go to the Pharmacy across the high-street to buy a pack of pregnancy tests. After, buying the pregnancy test Amy made her way back into the school building, went over to the female toilets, made sure that the coast was clear and read the instruction manual on how to perform the test. Peeing onto the pregnancy test and waiting 10 minutes like the instruction manual said and Amy got the result which came back with a positive sign. Amy just couldn't believe her own green emerald eyes as the pregnancy test came back positive, here she was pregnant at 16 ½ years old and not knowing the first thing about taking care of children or babies.

"I cannot believe this is happening to me and this is what I get for not being careful. What would my boyfriend think about me? I have totally destroyed any chances of Sonic having a career in football or any sports now." Amy then walked out of the female toilets crying her eyes out and her body shaking because of the thought of being pregnant. Then, she felt a pair of familiar hands covering her eyes which sent chills down her spine.

"Hey there, Amy and how are you today?" Sonic asked who had the biggest smile of his face after winning the Mobian Football School Cup. However, that smile was wiped off his face when he saw Amy turn around crying waterfalls from her eyes and this made him wonder if something was wrong.

"Amy, if there is something wrong or if it was something I did please tell me?" Sonic asked Amy very cautiously and waited for her to answer the question. Amy explained it was something they did together and almost hesitated to reveal the next part.

"Both of us, what are you talking about?" Sonic asked with concern.

"I don't know, how to tell this Sonic but I'm pregnant with your child." Amy spoke out while starting to cry some more from her already tear filled eyes.

"P-P-P-Pregnant!" Sonic spoke before being overwhelmed with shock by the breaking news.

However, as he was about to speak he saw Amy his girlfriend running off into the distance. He couldn't believe he had gotten her pregnant at 16 ½ and just standing like a total idiot in the middle of the school corridor he heard someone running towards him. That someone turned out to be his best friend Miles "Tails" Prower and he looked happy about something.

"What are you happy about Tails?" Sonic asked his friend.

"Just, want to tell you that our football match got called off to bad weather." Tails answered.

"That is good to hear about our football match getting called off however, this isn't really a good time, but I do need to ask you something? Did you see where Amy ran off to?" Sonic asked with sudden urgency in his voice.

"Yeah, the last place I saw Amy she was running off to the school parking lot." Tails answered and asked Sonic if he was felling alright. Sonic said he didn't have time to explain, asked if Tails could help find her which off course he accepted without any hesitation and together they ran to the parking lot which was massive in size. After, 5 minutes of hunting and running Sonic and Tails saw Amy all slumped up aganist somebody's car crying her eyes out.

"Amy, you don't mind us sitting down next to you don't you?" Sonic and Tails asked in unison.

Amy looked up towards the pair, nodded in response and spoke while still crying, "I'm so sorry Sonic...you had all these brilliant plans off being a famous sportsman... but ...after getting myself pregnant...I have ruined that for you...I am so sorry...for this..."

"Wait a minute, Amy's pregnant?" Tails asked and Sonic nodded for his girlfriend.

"I'm so sorry for getting us into this mess. You probably don't want me to be your girlfriend anymore and have nothing to do with this baby?" Amy spoke out.

This made Sonic shocked at what he was hearing from his girlfriend and sat down next to Amy holding her hands towards his chest. Sonic spoke out, "Amy don't think for one minute that I would dump you for being pregnant. You haven't ruined anything for me Amy and the reason for that is that you will always come first in my life, I'll admit I love doing sports at this school however, I only wanted to do that until I graduated from Emerald High School. From, now on Amy you and this baby growing inside of you will be my future and don't you forget it?"

After, Amy stopped crying she asked Sonic an important question, "You only wanted to play sports until you graduated?"

"That's right! I was going to announce to the sports coach that I wanted to stop doing sports as it felt like I had reached my peak and I wanted to do something different within my life. Now that you are pregnant Amy here is the best opportunity. The main reason being because for many years I have always wanted to start a family with you Amy. The main thing that worries me is how our families are going to react when they find out about this?" Sonic said with a very nervous laugh.

"It was still much my idea than yours." Amy laughed and spoke out before, turning towards Sonic and kissed him passionately on the lips.

"Does that mean you are keeping the baby?" Tails asked which Amy and Sonic nodded. She was very lucky to have a boyfriend like Sonic normally, if somebody was pregnant at her age they would tend to abandon them, ask them to terminate it or deny that the baby is even theirs. Luckily, Sonic wasn't like that and would support, love and care for this child which Amy was grateful off.

**You now know that Amy is pregnant with Sonic's child and luckily, Sonic is going to support, love and take care of this child. To find out what happens next in this story stay tuned and with that KingZodiac out!**


	2. Keeping It A Secret and Proposal

**KingZodiac here with the second chapter of Unbreakable Bond and I want to thank everybody for the reviews from the first chapter. Also, Blaze the Cat will be making a cameo appearance in this chapter and I hope this pleases all your Blaze fans out there. Note: My previous Sonic Fanfiction "Gotta Keep It A Secret?" has been discontinued, deleted and sorry for any inconvenience. Also, please read and review on what you thought about it.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

"So, we both agree not to tell our parents about you being pregnant Amy until the time comes?" Sonic asked with Amy nodding in agreement.

"Em, guys! She won't be able to hide this forever and people will find out eventually when her baby bulge starts to appear over a period of time." Tails had some concerns by the way he spoke.

"Tails, even if people did begin to figure out Amy is pregnant, I will guarantee that nothing will get in our way because your Mom and Dad will love you throughout time." Sonic said with confidence and while rubbing Amy's stomach. Amy smiled at Sonic because even knowing he could behave like a goofball, idiot and adventurous most of the time she knew he had the capabilities of being a great father towards her baby.

"You're lucky to have Sonic as your boyfriend!" Tails commented and Amy laughed a bit.

"You know you will have to quit the cheerleading squad, because of you being pregnant. The main reason I'm saying this because you don't want to fall and cause an injury to yourself and the baby." Sonic spoke with caution in his voice.

"Wait a minute, isn't that Amy's choice to make?" Tails asked.

Amy explained that Sonic was right about having to quit the cheerleading squad and keeping it to herself she didn't want to do this because she loved doing cheerleading so much. She had won many trophies, medals and competitions for Emerald High School however, she didn't want to get a horrifying injury and risk hurting the baby.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Sonic said towards his girlfriend. However, before an answer could be given the trio saw one of their closest friends Blaze the Cat walking right towards them.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked Blaze.

"Oh, Silver sent me to check on you guys because you've been out here for most of lunchtime. Wait a minute, what are you guys doing out here anyway?" Blaze asked curiously.

Sonic explained that Amy wasn't feeling well, took her outside to get some much needed fresh air and he was hoping that Blaze believed the lie which he managed to get from somewhere. Luckily, Blaze believed his lie and mentioned to Amy that she had a great wonderful making her a little bit annoyed since, Tails mentioned it earlier. Afterwards, Blaze waved goodbye to her friends as she went back inside the main school building.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Sonic said relieved.

"Even knowing, Blaze is one of our closest friends I wouldn't want to tell her about my pregnancy because she'll spread it around the school within 10 minutes." Amy answered.

"She shouldn't be the one to worry about?" Tails spoke with concern.

"What do you mean, Tails?" Sonic and Amy asked their friend in unison. Tails answered that the one they should be worried about is Sally Acorn and the main reason for this as Sally was the local school bully and if she knew about Amy's pregnancy it would be very bad news. She would make Amy's life miserable, which might do some harm to her child and Sally wouldn't care one bit because she felt that Amy doesn't deserve any happiness in her life.

"Luckily, you always have me and your friends to protect you." Sonic mentioned and Amy smiled at the thought because if Sally tried anything on her she would pay a heavy price. After, the conversation the trio went back into the school building and continued the rest of the school day which went by pretty smoothly.

_Time Skip and Location – 1 Month and Emerald High School Gymnasium _

An entire month has now passed since, Amy told her friends Tails and Sonic about her pregnancy also, things were going well as their parents and Sally didn't know about the pregnancy. Meanwhile, Amy was at her final cheerleading practice in the school gymnasium and continuing to act like if nothing has happened to her.

"Attention, everyone we're going to be practicing our routine again. First we are going to be doing the pyramid and with the National Championships coming up in a few weeks, we need to improve on that area and adjust a few other things here and there. Alright, Amy Rose you will be the one to go on the top of the pyramid!" Blaze ordered and moving all the cheerleading girls into position.

Amy gulped and spoke out, "Em, Blaze could I ask for a favour and be a bit lower for the pyramid? The reason being is that I'm kind of scared of heights." Amy hoped the lie would work aganist Blaze.

"Amy, I've known you since elementary school and I know you aren't afraid of heights." Blaze answered back and raised an eyebrow with suspicion of what Amy was doing.

"Alright, so I am not afraid of heights. What if somebody falls and hurts themselves that will mean we will have to withdraw from the competition and you don't want that to happen after all the hard work we have been doing?" Amy pretended to be a smartass.

Blaze thought for a second and sighed, "Amy, you do bring up a very good point there. Alright everybody, a change in plans we're not going to be doing the pyramid, we'll start with the dance."

Afterwards, the girls began to practice really hard and what Amy didn't know was that Sonic was watching his girlfriend practice from the back door of the gymnasium. He was smiling at just how much enthusiasm Amy got from doing cheerleading. The next thing he did was reach into his jacket pocket and pulled out a blue velvet box which contained a very expensive ring in it. Afterwards, he closed his right hand and would wait for practice to be finished so that he could ask Amy that crucial question that could change both of their lives forever. He knew that nothing could bring down the mood he was feeling right now, not even his worst, notorious, nightmare of all Sally Acorn.

"Amy, your boyfriend is watching us and you!" Blaze shouted after finishing practice.

Amy sighed and looked towards Blaze, "Blaze there is something I need to tell the entire cheerleading group and would you gather the group around?"

Blaze nodded and asked the entire group to gather around. Afterwards, Amy was given the all clear to announce to the group what she needed to say and Amy announced she would be quitting the cheerleading squad for personal reasons and wanted to try something new. Everybody had shocked faces from that piece of breaking news but, they accepted her decision with pride because they wouldn't be where they are now without Amy and they were thankful off her for that. Afterwards, they all gave Amy a massive round of applause and then Amy jogged towards Sonic who caught her and spun her around 360 degrees while, having their lips connected to each other.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked her boyfriend.

"Well, I wanted to ask you something important and it looks like the cheerleading group were alright with you leaving the squad?" Sonic asked and Amy smiled explaining it went pretty well.

"So, what is the important thing you wanted to ask me?" Amy asked. Without any hesitation, Sonic got down onto one knee and pulled out the velvet box that he was holding with Amy being very curious on what the hell was happening right in front of her eyes?

Sonic spoke, "Amy Rose, when I went out with you in Elementary School many years ago, that is when I knew I wanted to spend the rest of life with you and nobody else. Also, with the baby coming I did not want it be called a bastard from anybody just because we're not married so what I am asking you Amy Rose is will you make me the happiest Mobian alive and marry me?"

Amy couldn't believe her own eyes which were starting to fill up with tears of joy. She saw Sonic the Hedgehog propose to her showing a gold ring with green emeralds all the way round.

Amy shouted, "Of course I'll marry you Sonic, you don't know how happy this makes me feel!"

After, Sonic heard this response he got up from where he proposed and slipped the engagement ring onto her ring finger and kissed her passionately on the lips. After, they stopped kissing Amy asked Sonic if it would be alright to tell her friends if they we're getting married and with her being pregnant they may think it happened for that particular reason.

"Don't worry about it because if people start to ask questions say something, like it's a promise ring just to show that you and I will be together forever." Sonic explained and smiled to Amy which she kissed him for afterwards.

**So, what did you think off that? Sonic proposed and Amy accepted without any hesitation. Also, I'll be introducing Sally Acorn into the next chapter and to find out what happens next stay tuned and with that KingZodiac out!**


	3. Revenge Is Always Sweet

**KingZodiac now onto the third chapter of Unbreakable Bond and as I mentioned in the previous chapter Sally Acorn will be making her appearance into this Fanfiction. Also, I have a little surprise in store for her which is she will get the severe punishment she totally deserves and please read and review. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

It was now Friday afternoon and Amy Rose was heading towards her locker with the engagement ring on her finger that Sonic had proposed with 2 weeks ago. Luckily, the plan that Sonic and her came up with of telling anyone that got suspicious off the ring around her finger that it was only a promise ring was working with great effect. Amy and Sonic only told their friends about their engagement which left huge smiles on everybody's faces and they all agreed including Blaze much to the shock of everyone not to tell anyone in Emerald High School about the couples engagement.

Meanwhile, Amy looked down to her stomach and noticed she was putting on a bit of weight in her second month of pregnancy which luckily, she knew was one of the symptoms of pregnancy. After, making it to her locker Amy suddenly got nudged in the shoulder hard and fell onto the school floor by none other than Sally Acorn the local school bully.

"Ouch, that really hurt!" Amy got up and groaned in pain.

"Why don't you watch were you going?" Sally spoke in a cocky voice.

"What the hell do you want?" Amy said with a glare.

"Making your life miserable." Sally spoke out with her arms crossed.

"I said this before and I say it again you haven't really changed much since Elementary school and still the same obnoxious bitch we all know!" Amy hissed at Sally.

Known, to everybody they would agree on everything Amy just said since, Sally had not changed much personality wise since Elementary School and when she went into high school she became much worse. She was well known for being very cocky towards Amy and her friends anytime she seemed fit and picking on other people for their lunch money and make-up. Two particular memories that Amy remembers well with the first being that Sally tried to blackmail Sonic into dumping Amy and becoming her girlfriend which pissed her off. The second and final memory was that Sally tried to get all of Amy's friends and boyfriend expelled and moved to different schools so that she would become lonely at Emerald High School. Luckily, the school principal managed to find out what she was going to do and Sally got expelled for 6 weeks which pleased everyone at school who had enjoyed total peace and solitude for them weeks until, she came back.

"What did you just say to me?" Sally asked Amy.

"You heard or do I have to repeat myself?" Amy spoke out sarcastically.

"You're going to regret this!" Sally shouted like snake venom.

"How do you plan on accomplishing that?" Amy asked.

"I always think of a way." Sally answered Amy's question.

"I wouldn't try anything on my friend Sally!" Blaze shouted and this made Amy and Sally look at her and she managed to come before the argument reached a critical point. Blaze told Amy she isn't worth the energy and taking her advice Amy walked away from Sally much to the annoyance of her.

"Are you going to be alright, Amy?" Blaze asked her friend.

Amy answered her friend's question by explaining that she was getting sick and tired off Sally Acorn thinking she could do anything she wanted. Then, suddenly an evil idea came into her head to teach Sally Acorn a serious lesson once and for all and told Blaze all about it. Afterwards, they managed to convince Sonic, Tails and Silver very easily to take part in the evil plan.

_Time Skip and Location - Monday Morning and Emerald High School_

School was just about to start however, everybody including Amy and her friends were laughing their heads off because they noticed that Sally was covered with bruises, a ridiculous rainbow wig on top of her head and covered with a substance that Tails created.

"I can't believe my plan worked." Amy grinned.

Blaze commented that it was the best weekend they she ever had and everybody agreed with that statement. Afterwards, the school bell went with Amy and her friends all going to Science and continued their conversation about how Amy's plan worked aganist Sally.

"I've got to say it will teach Sally an important lesson not to mess with us highschool students again." Sonic laughed in-between each of his words.

"You can say that again!" Tails and Silver spoke out in unison.

_Flashback - 2 days ago and Mobotropolis Central Park_

"_Everybody, Sally is walking along the gravel pathway and all on her own. Are you all ready to put this plan into action?" Amy asked over a walkie-talkie with a huge smile planted on her face._

"_Ready, when you are?" Blaze and the other replied back over their walkie-talkies. _

_When, their target got close Blaze and the others grabbed and dragged her behind a set of trees. However, what Sally didn't know was that the gang had chosen this particular spot well and the main reason for this was that above Sally's head was a net full of balloons that were filled with water and a substance that Tails made from a Chemistry set. _

"_What the hell do you think you're doing?" Sally shouted at them. _

"_We're going to teach you a very valuable lesson!" Amy said with an evil grin on her face. _

"_Really, because I don't rea-" Sally was interrupted when Blaze and Silver grabbed her and Amy started to punch and smack her all around her body and thanks to her being pregnant she grew tired in about 5 minutes. Within, those 5 minutes Amy had done some significant punishment to Sally. She had a bust nose, a black eye and bruises all over the rest of her body. _

"_Okay, you can let her go!" Blaze and Silver immediately let go of Sally who dropped to the ground. Afterwards, Sally noticed Sonic standing a bit off a distance away holding a piece of rope in his right hand, this made Sally look straight up and noticing the net full of balloons. Sonic then pulled the rope which made all the balloons fall from the net, straight onto Sally and getting completely covered from the contents. _

"_What is this stuff?" Sally demanded to know what it was._

"_A little something I created just for you." Tails answered with a huge smile and then moved out of the way revealing Amy holding a rainbow wig and superglue. _

"_What are going to do when them?" Sally started to shake with fear._

"_Oh, don't worry you will see and also, Blaze and Silver can you hold her up please?" Amy ordered and they did just that. Afterwards, she poured the superglue onto the rainbow wig and placed it straight onto Sally's head and looking pleased with the overall result. _

"_I think the wig kind of suits her and also, it feels amazing getting revenge on you after everything you have done and if anybody finds out what happened to you Sally you will be the laughing stock of the century or universe. I think everybody will agree with me on that one?" Amy asked her friends._

"_Agreed!" They all answered back together._

_After, that they left Sally all battered, bruised, a ridiculous wig on her head and covered with a mysterious substance that Tails had made they all felt satisfied with the work they just produced. _

_End Flashback_

**Looks like Amy and the others have teached Sally an important lesson that they shouldn't mess with them however, this might not stop Sally from getting revenge on all of them. To find out what will happen next, stay tuned and with that KingZodiac out!**


	4. Extreme Dodgeball Match

**KingZodiac is here with the fourth chapter of Unbreakable Bond and I want to thank everybody who has read, reviewed, favourite and followed my story up to this point. I have a surprise for all you Dodgeball Fans this chapter will involve an intense Dodgeball Match and to see who wins the match you will have to read the whole chapter. Also, please read and review on what you thought****.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

Amy Rose was now into her third month of pregnancy and thanks to the thick shirts that Sonic provided for her it was doing a good job in hiding her baby bulge which was just starting to appear. Meanwhile, another school week was about to come to an end for all the students at Emerald High School but, for Sonic and the others they still had one lesson to go which was Physical Education and every student at this school loved doing it. However, Blaze and Amy wouldn't be able to participate with the pair of them having to stay off school mainly for not feeling very well.

When, it was time for last lesson the school bell went with Sonic, Silver and Tails going to the boys changing room, got changed out off their school clothes and into their gym clothes. Once they were all finished, they all wondered into the gymnasium, sat down on one of the benches and waited for the others students to be finished getting changed.

Sonic, Silver, Tails, Sally and the others had all gathered in the gymnasium and a female coach came into the gymnasium to take the register. After, finishing the register the coach went to the cupboard where all the sporting equipment was kept and grabbed a bag chopped full of Red Dodgeballs. Everyone bar Tails gave cheers and this, making Sonic look at Tails wondering what the hell was wrong. Being close friends he asked Tails what was wrong and he explained that Sally always made him look bad by always taking him out first when he played a game of Dodgeball. However, Sonic being the friend he was made a promise to Tails to make sure that wouldn't happen again and give him a few handy tips so that he can always be one-step ahead of the opposition.

"Alright, we're going to be playing Dodgeball and this will be played until the last person stands." The female coach spoke out to the entire class, with everybody taking their positions on the basketball court and blowing his whistle to begin the game.

When the last Dodgeball hit the gymnasium floor, everyone scrambled to grab them. Sonic grabbed a ball and throwing at intense speed towards a brown haired rabbit male, hitting him dead on in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him and out of the game. However, when he wasn't looking another ball was coming towards her but, Tails saved the day and caught it using the tips from Sonic with great effect. Tails noticed two males who were teasing other Mobian's about **"How bad they were at Dodgeball?" **and flung the ballright in there down below region. This made them gauge their eyes out of their sockets because of the pain they were feeling and Tails gave off a huge smile for his accomplishment. While, the game was going on Silver was trying to hit someone else, in the Dodgeball match. He managed to achieve his goal off taking the Mobian out of the game but, when he turned around for a split second was hit full force in the face and leg by two Dodgeballs thrown by none over than Sally Acorn.

"Should, watch where you were going?" Sally laughed at what she did.

"What the hell do you are doing, Sally Acorn?" The female coach shouted at her.

Afterwards, she immediately blew her whistle and suspended the game for a minute to see if Silver was feeling alright from the impact of the Dodgeballs. The female coach warned Sally if she did anything like that again to anybody, she would be punished by having everybody in the room bombarding her with Dodgeballs for 15 minutes. Sonic and Tails looked at their friend and noticed he was in very deep pain, "Show this obnoxious and flat-chested bitch no mercy whatsoever."

Nodding to their friend Sonic, Tails and Sally retook their positions within the gymnasium and they were the only ones left in the Dodgeball match. Sonic and Tails were working together to try and take Sally down but, it was proving impossible at the moment. The coach blew her whistle to symbol that the game can begin again.

"Looks like it's just us three?" Sally spat out like snake venom.

"You are going to pay for all the time you humiliated me, injuring are friend and you will have my word on that one!" Tails shouted right at Sally.

"Yeah, like that is going to happen?" Sally said with her arms across her chest.

"We're both going to kick your ass, until you have to use the Space Colony Ark to see it again. Also, you are still looking pretty good with that rainbow wig still attached on your head!" Sonic shouted with everybody barring Sally laughing at the insult. Sally got so enraged and retaliated by chucking one off the Dodgeballs she was holding and threw it at Sonic, who was still laughing at the insult wasn't paying attention and didn't have time to get out off the Dodgeballs trajectory. This caused Sonic to be knocked out of the Dodgeball match and leaving Tails and Sally as the only ones left.

"Lucky me and it looks like your next?" Sally spoke out.

"Bring it on!" Tails shouted with confidence.

Sally then chucked the second Dodgeball she had at Tails but, she didn't anticipated Tails using his twin-tails to move out of the way of. This caused Saaya to be left annoyed and Tails managed to do this without, breaking a sweat. This made everybody in the gymnasium think that the next few minutes were going to be an intensive battle.

Over the next 5 minutes, balls were being chucked from both sides of the gymnasium and this made the coach and students lose count. Finally, the breakthrough came for Tails, he was starting to realise that Sally was now finding it hard to keep up and running very low on energy. Using this to his advantage Tails tossed the Dodgeballs he had and chucked them straight at Sally with both impacting her face and knocking her onto the ground.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT VICTORY IS MINE!" Tails shouted in celebration.

"Okay, class I hope you have learned something today and you are now all dismissed." The female coach spoke out to the students to symbol that class was now over and hometime. Everybody went to their respective changing rooms and got back into their school clothes. Once, Tails finished getting changed, he had stopped by the medical room to see if Silver and Sonic were alright from the impacts they received in the Dodgeball match. Once there the school nurse gave Silver and Sonic the all clear pleasing Tails knowing that his friends were going to be alright.

**So, Tails won the Dodgeball match for Silver and Sonic also, great to here that they are going to be alright. This will show Sally who is boss in Dodgeball and great to see Tails face his fear of being normally, knocked out first in Dodgeball and winning aganist her. To find out what happens in the next chapter, stay tuned and with that KingZodiac out!**


	5. They All Find Out The Secret

**KingZodiac is here with the fifth chapter of Unbreakable Bond and this chapter will be really special with the reason being that Sonic and Amy's other friends and parents find out about the pregnancy. To find out how the others will react to the breaking news you will have to read the entire chapter to find out and also, please read and review. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

Except the names of Sonic's Mother and Father (Shady and Zephyr) and Amy's Mother (Nancy) for this chapter and so on for the rest of the Fanfiction.

Amy Rose was now into her fourth month of pregnancy and she knew that time wasn't going to be on her side for much longer as it was getting very difficult to hide her baby bump from everybody. Even the shirts that Sonic provided to hide it weren't going to do its job anymore and she often refused to leave her bedroom until, the coast was clear being that her mother Nancy might kill Sonic for getting Amy pregnant at 16 ½ years old.

"Probably, if I can find the loosest shirt I might be able to get away with this for a little bit longer?" Amy thought to herself with a bit of concern.

Afterwards, Amy walked towards her closet and rummaged through it until finding a t-shirt that was a bit big in size however, perfect for hiding her baby bump. Putting on the t-shirt, Amy remained completely oblivious that there was a massive hole in the back of the t-shirt.

"Amy, have you finished getting sorted?" Nancy asked from the bottom of the stairs.

"Why do you ask, mother?" Amy asked Nancy from her bedroom.

"Because, your breakfast is cooked and ready for you!" Nancy shouted out.

"Alright, I'm coming, just give me one minute!" Amy spoke out and when she reached the bottom off the stairs Nancy spotted the huge hole in the back of the t-shirt. She explained to Amy that she should get changed out of that t-shirt and put on another one from highschool.

"Mother, don't worry about it I put a sweater on to hide the hole in the back of the shirt." Amy explained to Nancy thinking it would be a good idea. However, her mother wasn't having any of it and by grabbing Amy and turning her around, it unfortunately lifted up the t-shirt Amy was wearing and revealing the baby bump. That is when Amy knew that she was busted and the reason for this was by the sudden shock on her mother's face.

"Mother, if you let me explain everything?" Amy spoke and struggling to fight back the tears that where forming in her green emerald eyes.

"Explain, that you're pregnant and I want to know who the father is now?" Nancy snapped.

"Mother, I know that you're shocked by this and if you take some deep breaths and promise me not to get angry on what I'm about to say?" Amy asked hoping it would calm Nancy down.

Nancy looked at her daughter, took a deep breath and still shocked at what just happened. "Alright, I have calmed down so, please tell me who the father is?"

"The father is Sonic the Hedgehog and I want you to know that none of us knew this was going to happen between the pair of us. However, since we cannot change the past we have both accepted that we have to deal with the consequences caused by this. Also, Sonic asked me a few months back to marry him which I said yes to his proposal and here is the prove Mother." Amy spoke out and pointed at the ring on her finger.

"I thought it was a promise ring, Amy?" Nancy asked.

Amy answered her question by shaking her head from side-to-side and explained it was an engagement ring that Sonic had proposed with. Nancy was shocked and wanted to see if she managed to get things straight like mentioning that Sonic was the father, asking her daughter to marry him whom she accepted and accepted the consequences of what happened between them. Amy had nodded and Nancy thought it would be a good idea to go over Sonic's immediately to talk over a few things which Amy accepted.

_Time Skip and Location: 30 Minutes and Sonic's House_

Amy and Nancy had finally, arrived at Sonic's house and knocked on the door waiting for a response. Then a voice was heard in the background by the pair, with the voice saying they are coming and when the door opened it revealed to be Sonic who's voiced they heard.

"Oh, Amy and Nancy! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" Sonic asked and yawning afterwards since, it was only 6:45am.

"We've come to speak to you about something rather important? Also, can we come in please?" Nancy asked Sonic politely and being the kind hearted Mobian he was let them into the house. Afterwards, he walked them to the sitting room where his parents Shady and Zephyr were sitting on the sofa and watching television.

"Oh, hello Amy and Nancy what are you doing here?" Zephyr asked.

"We have come to see you son about something rather urgent and you might want to hear it?" Megumi explained and this caught the attention of Sonic's parents.

"What, might that be Nancy?" Shady and Zephyr asked in unison.

"Yeah, what is it you want to speak to me about?" Sonic asked Nancy.

"Maybe, that my daughter has gotten pregnant by your son!" Nancy explained and from the look that she saw from Sonic's parent they were going to be mad.

"W-H-A-T! Sonic, don't you realise what you have done?" Shady and Zephyr shouted for the whole of Emerald City to hear but, they had both calmed down soon afterwards.

Sonic was shocked at what Nancy and his parent had just said and quickly responded back, "Yes, I do realise what I have done and knowing that you are all mad at me but, I didn't mean for this for happen to Amy. However, I'm guessing that Amy has already explained that we can't change the past and we have accepted the consequences."

"Is this true Nancy, is what Sonic said true?" Zephyr asked with his arms folded on his chest.

"Yes, it is true Zephyr but let's get something straight I'm not mad at Sonic, just shocked by him. Also, Amy has fortunately told me about all this and even said that you son has asked her to marry him and prove is with the engagement ring she has on her ring finger?" Nancy explained.

"Wait a minute, Sonic did Nancy just say that you asked Amy to marry you?" Shady asked and Sonic nodded in response. He explained that he will love Amy Rose and their child for the rest of his life, he intended to keeping that promise and mentioned that they needed their blessing for them to get married without any problems.

Nancy, Zephyr and Shady all looked at each other and announced to the pair that they have their blessing to get married. After, hearing that piece of news from them, Sonic grabbed Amy and kissed her passionately on the lips.

The kiss was then interrupted by Nancy, "You both know that taking care of a baby is not going to be easy and it will require a lot of responsibility. I'm extremely happy Sonic that you didn't run off when Amy told you this like some people do but, this doesn't mean what you did were right. Also, I will be signing both of you up for parenting classes and one thing you might want to know is that you don't have a lot of money which is pretty important when raising a baby."

Sonic answered, "I will find a job or something to help with the money side of things."

"That is good to hear Sonic!" Shady and Zephyr spoke in unison and had smiles planted on their faces knowing that their son can be a bit off a goofball at times and he can show that Sonic is ready to take responsibility for this.

"I'm glad our parents are allowing us to get married." Amy smiled and Sonic laughed.

"There is only one thing left to do." Sonic explained.

"What are you talking about?" Amy asked him on what he had meant. Sonic explained to her that they should tell the friends that don't know about her pregnancy, Amy was a bit hesitant at first and nodded thinking it would be best not to hide it from them anymore.

_Time Skip and Location: Lunchtime and Emerald High School Cafeteria_

Meanwhile, it was lunchtime at Emerald High School with Amy was sitting with all her friends and she was having some last minute nerves about telling them about her pregnancy. Luckily, Sonic and Tails looked at Amy and gave a reassuring smile knowing that there is nothing to worry about.

"Em, guys there is something I have to say to you?" Amy spoke out.

"What is it, Amy?" All her friends asked in unison.

"Well, the thing is that I'm 4 months pregnant and Sonic is the father." Amy answered the question and all her friends barring Tails had shocked faces.

"Are you serious?" Blaze asked Amy who nodded.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Sonic!" Silver shouted.

"Wait a minute, you not mad at us?" Amy and Sonic spoke out in unison.

"Why would we be mad?" Blaze smiled at them.

"I just assumed you would be mad for keeping it a secret from you and another thing is that Tails knew about this." Amy mentioned that tiny fact about Tails knowing Amy was pregnant. Silver and Blaze looked at him, asking if it was true and he nodded to prove what Amy said was accurate.

Amy and Sonic then explained that their parents now know about the pregnancy, saying that they were shocked by the breaking news luckily, they had accepted the fact that Amy and Sonic were going to be parents and they had giving the pair there blessing to get married. That piece of news brought happy smiles on their friend's faces now knowing, that their parents have allowed them to get married. However, what the group didn't know was that Sally Acorn was spying on them from a distance and had heard everything from that conversation. Knowing her personality she was already thinking off a plan to humiliate Amy Rose in front of everybody in the school.

**There you have it Sonic and Amy's parents and remaining friends now know about the pregnancy and they are all happy about it. Also, the parents have giving the couple there blessing to get married which is good news however, Sally has heard everything from the conversation and is planning something aganist Amy. What does Sally have planned, to find out stay tuned for the next chapter and with that KingZodiac out!**


	6. Dramatic Events Unfold

**KingZodiac is here with the sixth chapter of Unbreakable Bond and I just want to say I'm sorry for making all your readers wait so long for this chapter. Last chapter Sally heard Sonic and the others mentioning the crucial fact that Amy was pregnant and was now planning something aganist her. To find out what she has planned, how it unfolds you and also, keeping an eye out for a recognisable character you will have to read the entire chapter to find out and also, please read and review. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

Lunchbreak had now finished which for Amy and her friends meant they had to go to classes now but, Amy and Sonic had to pick something important up from their lockers. Walking towards their lockers they were both thinking back to how their friends had reacted after, Amy had announced being 4 months pregnant and they had to admit their friends took it really well. Turning around the corner to where their lockers where located, they spotted the last Mobian they wanted to see and that was Sally having a evil smile planted all over her face.

"Hello, there Amy and Sonic!" Sally spoke in a cocky voice.

"What the hell do you want Sally?" Amy asked with annoyance.

"Maybe, knowing the fact that you're pregnant and Sonic is the father." Sally answered.

That statement from Sally made a whole bunch of students gather around and they wanted to see how this all unfolds in front of their eyes. That revelation had shocked Sonic and Amy making them put their hands over their mouths and they were worried on what Sally was going to do with this information.

"How did you know I was pregnant?" Amy spoke in a shaky voice.

"That was easy I heard your little conversation during the lunchbreak." Sally explained with a smile.

"You sneaky son-of-a-bitch!" Sonic growled out.

"Language, Sonikku and don't say something that you might regret lovely!" Sally shouted and this almost made Sonic want to throw up.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Amy spoke out while crying.

"Oh, look at the pregnant bitch crying now and also, forgetting to mention that she is getting married to Sonic the Hedgehog." Sally spoke out for the whole crowd to hear.

Amy was struggling to handle what Sally was telling the crowd of students and now she has told everybody about getting married to Sonic which she didn't want. However, Amy was in for a big surprise when somebody shouted at Sally to knock it off and this made everybody look at that individual. To the shock off Amy and the others it was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog who normally, liked to keep away from trouble.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sally demanded him to answer.

"Doing something I should of done years ago and that is stick by Amy's side." Shadow explained.

"Why would you protect a loser like Amy?" Sally asked Shadow.

"She isn't the loser here you are!" Shadow shouted and pointed at Sally much to the shock of everybody who had gathered around to see Sally and Amy argue previously.

"Yeah, we are sick of your attitude Sally!" A female mongoose shouted.

"I think everybody in this highschool besides you would agree that they're happy about Amy being pregnant and is getting married to somebody who loves her so much." A male cheetah spoke out and everybody nodded their heads in agreement for that statement.

"As, you can see Sally nobody agrees with a word that you're saying and stop living in a fantasy world." Shadow spoke out.

"Nobody in this school knows anything!" Sally shouted.

"Guess again Sally and that's where you are wrong?" Blaze spoke and walked through the crowd with her friends Silver and Tails right behind her.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Sally asked them with intense anger.

"Exactly, the same thing Shadow and the rest of the highschool are doing which is standing up to you and defending Amy which will happen to be the winning side." Tails explained and this made Amy amazed on how many people are standing by her side.

"Thank you everyone." Amy thanked everybody through the tears.

"You're welcome!" Everybody shouted out.

"You see Sally you have lost and better leave with whatever dignity you have left." Shadow warned and informed Sally off the inevitable.

"This isn't over!" Sally shouted and turned away much to the crowds delight.

"That was amazing guys." Amy commented.

"We do anything for a friend." Sonic and the rest spoke out in unison. Afterwards, the entire group that had gathered around parted in many different directions and leaving only Shadow and Sonic with his friends.

"Looks like my job is done." Shadow spoke and started to walk away.

"Shadow, just wait a minute?" Amy ordered and this made Shadow turn around.

"What is it?" Shadow asked.

"That was very brave on what you just did there." Amy answered his question.

"Don't mention it, Amy!" Shadow answered with a rare smile and walked away. Afterwards, Amy walked back to her friends and hugged them for being there for her.

**There you have it Sally had revealed Amy's secret to the school however, things didn't go as planned for her when an unexpected Shadow arrives and the entire school standing by Amy's side and showed Sally that she would never be liked by anyone at Emerald High School. However, she warned that this wasn't over and this makes you wonder what she has planned next? To find out what happens next in this Fanfiction stay tuned for the next chapter and with that KingZodiac out!**


	7. Amy's 17th Birthday

**KingZodiac is here with the seventh chapter of Unbreakable Bond and this one I've been dying to type up because it will be celebrating Amy's 17th birthday. Also, I will be bringing Cream the Rabbit and Rouge the Bat into this story and also, please read and review. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

Amy Rose was now into her sixth month of pregnancy and a special day had finally, arrived which was that Amy would be turning 17 years old. Her fifth month of pregnancy was pretty uneventful and luckily, nobody had seen Sally Acorn since her total humiliation in front of the students off Emerald High School.

Meanwhile, Sonic was heading towards Amy's house in a great mood and the reason for that was he would be taking Amy out around the streets of Mobotropolis to help celebrate her birthday. Finally, he arrived at Amy's house and knocked on the front door waiting for an answer. Then the front door was opened by Amy and she was all by herself since, her mother Nancy was away on an important business trip for that particular week.

"Hello, Sonic and why don't you come on in?" Amy smiled and allowing Sonic into the house.

"Would you just give me 10 minutes?" Amy asked and Sonic nodded.

After 10 minutes, Sonic was starting to get a little bored and that was until, seeing Amy wearing an outfit that fit perfectly around her pregnant body. She was wearing a pink dress that reached to her ankles, a black cardigan to help deal with the cold weather, platinum bracelets around her wrists and black sandals for her feet.

"Wow, Amy you look amazing!" Sonic commented and this made Amy blush.

"So, are you ready to go?" Amy asked Sonic.

"Absolutely and you're going to be in for a night that you will never forget!" Sonic shouted and this made Amy laugh at his response.

As they both left Amy's house they booked a taxi which had taking them to their first location which was a restaurant located in Mobotropolis City Centre. Once they arrived they went to the Mobian who was at the main desk, saying they had a reservation, were taking to their table and were both treated to food that would make anybodies mouth water.

After, enjoying the meal at the restaurant they arrived at their second location which happened to be a karaoke bar where songs from all over the world could be sung. However, what Amy didn't know was that Sonic had arranged a special surprise for her the very moment they walked into the karaoke bar and right of queue the surprise happened.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMY!" All her friends shouted and this made Amy cry tears of joy.

"This is totally amazing guys!" Amy commented and this brought smiles to everybody's faces.

"This isn't the best bit Amy and you want to know why?" Sonic asked and Amy nodded right away. Sonic explained that he'd booked the entire karaoke bar for his fiancé and closest friend. Afterwards, he walked towards a set of red velvet curtains and pulled them open to reveal Rouge and Cream standing their much to Amy's shocked face.

"Rouge and Cream is that really you?" Amy asked thinking she was seeing things.

"It has been a long time hasn't it. Also, congratulations on your pregnancy and engagement Amy." Rouge spoke out with a smile towards Amy.

"Great to see you again, Amy and the same applies from me for your pregnancy and engagement." Cream smiled at her friend. With conclusive prove they were actually, standing in front of her Amy ran up to them and hugged them tightly.

"What are you guys doing here?" Amy asked the pair.

They explained that Sonic had invited them to celebrate their friends 17th birthday party and were on their school holidays from the boarding school they attended outside of Mobotropolis. Their parents sent Cream and Rouge to that school to help enhance their education skills, believing that it would lead them to a better future and it was proven to be beneficial with them getting the top grades in all their classes.

"Would you mind if I borrowed Amy for a minute?" Sonic asked.

"Go ahead!" Rouge and Cream spoke in unison.

With that Sonic took Amy's right hand and dragged her over to the Disk Jockey, asking him for two microphones and walked onto the stage with all their bestfriends watching. Afterwards, Sonic asked the DJ if he could say something quickly and he nodded for an answer.

Sonic spoke into his microphone, "Amy, I just want to say that you're the only Mobian that I have deeply loved and due to a special request from my closest friends I want you to sing with me I Wanna Be the Only One by Eternal ft BeBe Winans."

**(Announcement: Due to Fanfiction Site Rules I cannot post the Lyrics but the Song is I Wanna Be the Only One by Eternal ft BeBe Winans if you want to listen to it. Also, it is something I will never own in my entire life.)**

When the song ended, Sonic and Amy hugged and kissed each other with a round of applause coming from the DJ and their friends.

"That was awesome!" Tails commented.

"Where did you learn to sing like that?" Rouge asked.

"We were thinking the same thing." Blaze and Silver mentioned in unison.

"In my spare time guys I liked singing random songs and my mother explained I was sensational." Amy answered the question and her friends agreed with that answer.

"Ready, to open your birthday presents Amy?" Cream asked her friend and she nodded.

Amy unwrapped her presents one-by-one and was really pleased with on what she got from her friends. Cream had gotten her a brand new watch, Blaze a bouquet of her favourite flowers, Rouge a silver charm bracelet with 6 charms, Silver a brand new dress, Tails some brand new hairclips and Sonic a gold necklace which contained a picture of them together.

"You guys have made this a night to remember!" Amy shouted with joy at her friends and it remained that way for the rest of the night.

**Amy has now celebrated her 17th birthday and has had her friends Rouge and Cream who were invited by Sonic to help celebrate Amy's special day. To find out what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter and with that KingZodiac out!**


	8. Finding Out The Gender

**KingZodiac is here with the eighth chapter of Unbreakable Bond and this I think is the chapter that all your readers have been dying for. The main reason as in this chapter it will reveal what the gender of Amy and Sonic's baby is and please read and review. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

A few days have now passed since Amy's 17th birthday and for her they were pretty eventful. Amy spent an entire day with her female friends and what they didn't know was that an incident had occurred with their arch nemesis Sally Acorn. Sally had been spying on them from inside a garbage bin unfortunately, Amy had to be drinking a strawberry milkshake at the time, when she was finished Amy had chucked it in the bin Sally was hiding in and she got completely covered from head-to-toe. However, all good things had to come to end eventually with her friends Cream and Rouge going back to their prestigious boarding school as the holidays were over for them.

Meanwhile, it was now Wednesday morning and for Amy and Blaze they were at their lockers having a very detailed discussion.

"Now, that has been discussed Amy. There is something I want to ask you?" Blaze wanted to ask her something pretty important and was worried on how Amy would react to the question.

"Is it true that when highschool has finished you and Sonic are going to find out what the gender of the baby is going to be?" Blaze asked cautiously.

Amy suddenly turned to Blaze and answered, "That is correct and how do you know about that?" She had her arms crossed across her chest when finished speaking.

Blaze nervously laughed and spoke, "Sonic, might off told me about it."

Amy sighed and shouted, "I should off known not to trust Sonic with any sort of secret!"

"What shouldn't I be trusted with?" Sonic suddenly asked. This caused Amy and Blaze to turn around immediately and see him walk towards them.

"Telling, Blaze that we're going to find out the gender of the baby after highschool today." Amy explained and very annoyed at Sonic for telling her friend Blaze about this.

"Whoopsie! I must it let it slip out." Sonic was laughing nervously.

"Amy and Sonic it's not like I'm going to tell anyone about this." Blaze spoke out.

"Well make sure you don't or else you suffer the consequences? Now, let us get to class just in case our class teachers shout at us for being late and we don't want that again?" Amy said with a scary glare with Sonic and Blaze just nodding as they walked to their respective classrooms.

_Time Skip and Location: Wednesday Afternoon and Babylon Hospital_

Sonic and Amy had been waiting for over 1 ½ hours at the Babylon Hospital and where just hoping that their turn would come up. Both were very excited on finding out what the gender of the baby was going to be? The pair had agreed that if it was a baby girl Amy would get to name her and if it was a boy Sonic would get to name him.

"Amy Rose, could you come this way please?" A nurse suddenly shouted for them.

Sonic and Amy stood up from where they were sitting and walked into a private room which contained an ultrasound machine which allowed Mobian's to see how their baby was progressing.

"So if you are ready, lie down and lift your shirt up please?" The nurse instructed Amy.

Amy did exactly as she was asked, starting to shiver when the nurse applied the cold ultrasound gel on her belly and the nurse moving the wand around her belly to find their baby until, the nurse spotted something on the machine screen.

"You can see here, the pair of you that's your baby." The nurse smiled at them.

Sonic and Amy were amazed at what they were seeing on the machine screen which was their own bundle of joy and baby. From Amy's point-of-view she just couldn't wait for the baby to be born into this world and be holding it within her hands.

"Would you like to know the gender?" The nurse asked them.

"Oh, yes please! Since, the beginning of this month we've been dying to know." Sonic was indeed out of character with him jumping up and down because off excitement.

The pair was waiting impatiently as the nurse searched to determine if the baby was going to be a boy or girl. However, they were about to receive a much unexpected surprise.

"You're going to be having 2 boys and a girl." The nurse spoke with a huge smile.

"What did you just say?" Amy asked suddenly.

"You're going to be having triplets. You see on that screen here are the boys and there is the girl. The reason you might not off known until, now is that one is a bit smaller than the others which is pretty normal so there isn't anything to worry about." The nurse explained to them.

"Thanks so much, I can't believe we're going to be having triplets!" Amy shouted through her tears of joy which were forming in her green emerald eyes.

"I know it's amazing!" Sonic said as he hugged Amy and kissed her after hearing such news. After that they left the private room, called their friends and parents to mention the news to them and no surprise to them they were all overjoyed.

**The wait is now finally over and now you know that Sonic and Amy are going to be having triplets 2 boys and a girl. So, stay tuned for the next chapter and the reason for is that it will be Amy and Sonic's wedding day. Also, I like to say a special thank you to everybody that has reviewed, followed and favourite my story so thank you.**


	9. Amy and Sonic's Wedding Day

**KingZodiac here with the ninth chapter of Unbreakable Bond and it's finally here Amy and Sonic's wedding day. I've been dying to type up this chapter ever since, I started this Fanfiction and now here it is for all you lovely readers. Also, please read and review.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

Today was the day that Amy and Sonic have been waiting for which was their wedding day and to make it more ironic it was on the exact day that Amy started her seventh month of her pregnancy. They've handed out all the wedding invitations to all their friends, family and the students off Emerald High School. Instead of the wedding taken place at the local church Amy and Sonic decided on it taken place at their school as a special way of thanking the students for helping them stand up aganist Sally Acorn a few months back. This had made the loving couple, extremely happy as they would have everybody they know to celebrate the biggest day of their lives.

Meanwhile, Sonic was fast asleep in his bedroom and his father Zephyr had walked into his bedroom with the main intention off waking him up for his big day. It was going to be difficult to get his son up, it was demonstrated when he started to shake him a little bit in his bed and the reaction was unexpected when Sonic rolled over in his bed making Zephyr roll his eyes in response.

"Sonic, if you don't get up right now I will get the water bucket!" Zephyr threatened Sonic.

Sonic immediately opened his eyes and rolled over to his father, "You wouldn't dare?"

Silver and Tails who were both be attending the wedding had stayed over at Sonic's place for the last couple of days had walked into the bedroom together, completely soaking wet and spoke out in unison, "Oh, yes he would!"

With that confirmation from his friends, Sonic immediately got up from his bed and rushed straight into the bathroom to get all sorted into his tuxedo.

_Location: Amy's House and Bedroom_

Over at Amy's house she was also fast asleep in her bedroom. But, unlike Zephyr having a few problems with his son Nancy walked into her bedroom and tapped her on the side which woke Amy immediately up from her peaceful sleep.

"Good morning, Mother!" Amy spoke with a light yawn.

"Good morning, to you Amy and you're looking forward to your special day?" Nancy asked her daughter with a smile planted on her face.

"I've been waiting for this day since Sonic proposed to me." Amy spoke with a smile and rubbed her pregnant belly which kicked like the triplets knew it was a special day.

Nancy smiled at her daughter and walked out off her bedroom. Afterwards, Blaze who was staying at her residence since, she was going to be Amy's bridesmaid for the wedding walked into her bedroom. Unfortunately, her other friends Cream and Rouge couldn't make it to the wedding the reason for that was that they had both caught the chicken pox and couldn't risk spreading it to the guests at the wedding which Amy understood fully.

"So, how are you feeling Amy?" Blaze asked her friend.

"I'm just looking forward to getting married to the Mobian of my dreams." Amy answered and this left a smile on her friends face.

"Glad, to hear it Amy!" Blaze shouted and Amy sighed at the response.

"We better get sorted as we need to be at Emerald High School within 2 hours. So, please Blaze none of your usual hiccups when you're around Silver?" Amy threatened Blaze with an evil smile.

"I promise!" Blaze quickly answered because off being scared by Amy's smile.

"That's good to hear." Amy spoke out.

_Time skip and Location: 2 hours and Emerald High School_

Sonic was letting a few last minutes nerves get the better of him and was walking around the gymnasium frequently on how important this day was. He remembered it was very hard to get permission from the school's principle to arrange a wedding at the highschool order however, after explaining why they wanted it to done here and with a little bit of persuasion the principal agreed much to the delight off everybody. Luckily, some of the students and their parents had the wedding decorations, food and seating arrangements all done for Amy and Sonic which they apprepicated and with that Sonic took a deep breath and straightened out his tuxedo. All, he wanted to do was to make Amy his wife and those nerves would be gone.

"Sonic, you better get into place." Tails called out to Sonic and with that walked up to the altar to take his place. Then the moment came, the music started to play in the school gymnasium to that of the wedding march and everybody watched Blaze walking down the aisle as Amy's bridesmaid.

Meanwhile, Shady were looking at her soon to be daughter-in-law who was looking very nervous and she chuckled, "Calm down Amy, it's almost time but being nervous about this isn't going to help speed things up you know."

Amy turned and gave her a smile, "It can't be helped if I'm feeling like this Shady? I'm about to marry Sonic, you're son and the Mobian of my dreams."

"I think it's time to head down?" Nancy asked Amy who nodded.

She was now walking the crucial steps down the aisle and Sonic turned around seeing how amazing she looked in her wedding dress. Afterwards, Amy reached the end of the aisle and gave Nancy a hug, saying thank you for her help and turned back towards Sonic who offered his hand to her.

"We are gathered here today to bring Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose together in holy matrimony. If anybody has any reasons why these should not be together, speak now or forever hold your peace." The priest waited for anybody within the church to say any objections or anything and with total silence he continued speaking.

_Time Skip: 25 Minutes Later_

"Do you, Amy Rose, take Sonic the Hedgehog to be your lawful wedded husband?"

"I do with all my heart." Amy replied and smiled towards Sonic. Then, she slipped the wedding ring onto his ring finger.

"Do you, Sonic the Hedgehog, take Amy Rose to be your lawful wedded wife?"

"I do for the pink hedgehog I love so much." Sonic replied and smiled towards Amy. Then, he slipped the wedding ring onto her ring finger. The pair then looked at the wedding rings which were now on their ring fingers and held them up for the entire school to see.

"With that, I now pronounce you Mr and Mrs the Hedgehog and you may now kiss the bride." The priest had stopped speaking and smiled at them. Without, second thoughts Sonic lifted up Amy's veil and kissed her on her plump lips for the first time as a married couple. Everybody in the school auditorium erupted with huge cheers which the couple had appreciated now that they are finally married at last.

**Finally, Amy and Sonic are married. Also, Sally will be making her reappearance in the next chapter of this story and that will be posted on Saturday night. So stay tuned and with that piece of news KingZodiac out!**


	10. Major Accident and Hospital

**KingZodiac here with the tenth chapter of Unbreakable Bond. In this chapter Sally will make her reappearance and she will be involved in a dramatic event which you will have to read the chapter to find out. Also, Amy and Sonic would be coming up with names for the triplets and please read and review on what you think of the names?**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

A few days have passed since Amy and Sonic's wedding day however, they wouldn't be able to go on their honeymoon for quite the while and the wedded couple had no problems with that. After, the wedding Amy moved into Sonic's house with the main reason that Sonic could be closer to her and the babies. Also, Nancy had no problems with the new arrangements that have been put into place. Meanwhile, Sonic and Amy were trying to come up with names for their babies and it was proving to be harder than expected.

"Twilight?" Amy shouted out a random name.

"It sounds more like a vampire movie and it doesn't seem to work from my point-of-view. Umm... how about Aurora?" Sonic spoke out and Amy seemed to like the name very much.

"I love it, so we can both agree with Aurora for the girl?" Amy asked with Sonic nodding his head.

"Now we have to come up with names for the boys?" Sonic explained.

Amy nodded and spoke out three names, "Sparx, Flash and Dash probably?"

"They're better than anything I would be able to come up with. However, if I had to choose between the three I would immediately go with Sparx and Dash which seem to perfect." Sonic answered.

"Alright, then Sparx and Dash it is for the boys." Amy smiled with Sonic nodding in response.

"Well, I'm glad that is over because it can be very hard to come up with names for newborns!" Sonic commented and Amy laughed at his comment. After, that brief conversation Amy was starting to get tired in which Sonic took her to their bedroom where she saw something that was not their previously.

"What of earth is a cot bed doing in our bedroom?" Amy asked just out of curiosity.

Sonic explained that it would make Amy and the triplets more comfortable on a soft bed and not the hard lump they had been sleeping on for the last few days. Also, he brought up the most obvious point that Amy gets uncomfortable backs everytime she wakes up and going everywhere with them. Afterwards, Sonic lead Amy onto the bed where she definitely noticed she was getting very comfortable on this. Unfortunately, Sonic had to leave his wife and run a few errands for Zephyr as a favour he wanted him to do.

He grabbed a set of keys for his Tornado motorcycle and waved at Amy before walking downstairs. "Zephyr I'm just running to the supermarket to run them errands you wanted me to do!" Sonic shouted to his father.

"No problem and make sure you get back here before it gets dark!" Zephyr replied and Sonic nodded back in response.

Afterwards, Sonic walked into the garage where his motorcycle was, pulling it out of the garage, putting the keys into the ignition then turning it which roared the beast into life and speeding off into the distance to the supermarket. While, Sonic was speeding of to the store he suddenly noticed he was making quick progress and decided to slow down just to be on the safe side. However, before he could do that a speeding car had run the red light, hitting him dead on and causing Sonic to be knocked off the motorcycle.

Suddenly, the car came to a sudden halt and the driver got out of the car and walked towards where Sonic had landed from the impact. Somehow, Sonic managed to open his eyes just a little bit and saw a shadowy outline which he immediately recognized as Sally Acorn as being the driver who caused the accident.

"I hope your newborns enjoy not having a Father in there live." Sally gave off an evil smirk.

"Why did you do this?" Sonic weakly spoke.

"Teach your Amy a vital lesson for humiliating me all those months ago and the best way to do that was to eliminate you." Sally explained.

Sonic used his last ounce of strength and shouted, "You won't get away with this!"

"It looks like I just did." Sally smirked at his pathetic threat.

She then heard the sound of ambulances approaching, walked back to the car and speed off into the distance. Afterwards, Sonic closed his eyes and drifted off into unconsciousness.

_Time Skip and Location: 2 Hours and Sonic's house_

Back at the Sonic household, 2 hours have now passed since Amy had watched Sonic drive off into the distance. She had been getting some strange feelings and she just shook it off everytime they occurred. Then suddenly, somebody was banging rapidly on the front door. Amy walked downstairs to see Zephyr rushing towards the door and opening it to reveal his wife Shady looking very concerned about something.

"Shady, what's wrong?" Zephyr asked her.

"It's our son something has happened to him!" Shady replied.

"What's happened to my husband?" Amy asked nervously.

"I was just about to come home from work and that is when I received a phone call from the hospital saying that Sonic was involved in an accident and he is currently in surgery." Shady answered with Amy crying after hearing that piece of information.

"Accident, Surgery, is Sonic going to be alright?" Zephyr asked his wife.

"I don't know Nancy! But, all I know is that we all need to get to the hospital immediately and will call your mother Nancy on the way there!" Shady replied with them nodding in agreement.

Five hours have now passed since Zephyr, Shady, Nancy and Amy had arrived at the hospital and waiting in the surgery room to find out any news about Sonic's condition.

A doctor then came out and asked, "Are you here about Sonic the Hedgehog?"

They all nodded and said in unison, "Yes!"

The doctor walked over to them, "Sonic is very lucky because if he wasn't wearing the bike gear I'm sure he wouldn't off made it. The good news is that we have managed to stop the bleeding completely, bandaged him up as it revealed only a fracture in his right arm and will wake up in a day or two once the medication wears down! It's considered a miracle that he doesn't have any more broken bones and none of his organs are damaged."

"Is there any bad news to report?" Nancy and Amy asked the doctor in unison.

"The bad news is that our ambulance workers explained that his injuries where consistent of being hit by a speeding car at 40mph and in which hit him straight on. However, the interesting thing was that they had noticed tyre marks which probably mean they stopped for a short while and speed of into the distance like nothing had happened." The doctor replied with everybody being totally shocked by that revelation.

"How could anybody do that to my son?" Zephyr thought.

"If I ever meet the Mobian who did this to Sonic I will not be held responsible for my own actions!" Nancy growled for everyone to hear.

"Mom, please, violence will get us nowhere. Let's just keep our thoughts on Sonic, my husband and hope for a speedy recovery for him!" Amy pleaded to her mother.

"Alright, if it is okay with you doctor will it be alright to see Sonic?" Nancy calmed down and asked.

"Not a problem, would you come this way please?" The doctor led them to Sonic's room.

**Oh, the drama, suspense and cliff-hanger. Has Sally actually got away with doing a hit and run on Sonic? Luckily, for all you Sonic fans the good news is that Sonic is alive and will be waking up from the surgery he received shortly. To find out what happens next in the story stay tuned and with that KingZodiac out! **


	11. Memories and Waking Up

**KingZodiac here now with the eleventh chapter of Unbreakable Bond and this chapter is a little bit different as it will show the memories of how Sonic and Amy first meet and feel in love with each other many years back. Also, please read and review on what you thought about this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

After, spending an entire night at the hospital Amy had woken up at Sonic's bedside and noticed that he still didn't wake up but the doctor did say it would take one or two days to fully awake. However, Amy had noticed that Zephyr and the others weren't around but, that didn't matter to her because she wasn't going anywhere until Sonic had woke up. As time passed, Amy was starting to think of something to help take her mind off the whole Sonic incident and she thought about how she meet Sonic in the first place and how they feel in love?

_Flashback – 6 Years Ago and Mobotropolis Elementary School_

_Sonic was sitting behind his desk looking bored and to make things worse Elementary School had barely started for the day. He was in the sixth grade, compared to other elementary schools in the city he had to go to the only one in Mobotropolis that enforced a school uniform policy and was also, one of them students who just did the minimum to pass each year at Mobotropolis Elementary School._

_When Sonic arrived at school, he was hearing all sorts of rumours about a new, beautiful female student coming to enrol into Mobotropolis Elementary School. However, Sonic didn't take that much notice of the rumours because he was too bored to think of anything for the time being._

_Then, the classroom door opened and the teacher walked in followed by a beautiful pink hedgehog that made Sonic's eyes widen. The rumours that he heard were absolutely true because Sonic had never seen a more beautiful looking female in his entire life. The pink hedgehog was wearing the school uniform with perfection, her purple and yellow stripped tie done perfectly, the long shelved shirt was tucked in, her blazer was buttoned up, the school jumper and the grey pleaded skirt had no winkles in it what so ever. _

_However, when Sonic was looking at the women at the front of the classroom, the rest of the men in the classroom had their mouths open which was pretty disturbing for the teacher. _

"_Class would you please settle down and for god sake close your mouths immediately!" The teacher ordered and all the male students did what they were told. _

_"Now that I've got your attention, we have a brand new student here today, her name is Amy Rose and I want all of you to make her feel welcome at this school. Now Amy, why don't you take a seat next to Sonic?" The teacher spoke out while pointing right at him. _

_Sonic watched Amy walk down the aisle towards him and saw her take the seat right next to him. "Hello, there I'm Sonic and it's very nice to meet you." Sonic held out his hand for her to shake and it was to show he wanted to be her friend. _

"_Hello, I'm Amy and it's nice to meet you to." Amy said with a huge smile. She took Sonic's hand and shook it however, what they didn't know was that it would be the start of a friendship that would turn into something bigger than any of them had ever imagined. _

_Six months had passed since Sonic and Amy first meet each other. From day one they had became the closest of friends and overtime Sonic had introduced her to Tails, Cream and Rouge who became friends with her pretty quickly. However, Sonic felt like he wanted something more than becoming Amy's friend, more like wanting to go out with her. Unfortunately, that wasn't possible as she was dating somebody at the time, which made him very jealous but knew better not to interfere with their relationship. _

_Meanwhile, Sonic was walking in Mobian Central Park with the sun just setting behind the skyscrapers and it was truly breathtaking from his point-of-view. However, something had caught his attention it sounded like a female was crying and wasn't too far from where he was standing. He approached to where the crying was coming from and saw something that he or nobody should see. It was none other than Amy holding her knees up with tears running down her face. It made Sonic's heart break because he didn't like seeing one of his friends crying their eyes out. _

"_Amy, what are you doing here crying and were you on a date with somebody?" Sonic had asked with such sympathy within his voice. _

_"Oh hey Sonic, I wasn't expecting to see you here." Amy had turned towards Sonic not expecting him to be here and she spoke out while whipping away the tears from her green emerald eyes. _

_Sonic being the kind hearted Mobian he was sat next to Amy wondering what was going on and asked, "Amy, what's going on? It doesn't really sound like the date went well because of the crying I heard from you not to long ago."_

"_Let's just say now my ex-boyfriend. He took me here as part of our date and something just happened which totally pissed me off like saying that he was just dating me so he could become popular, then I gave him a great smack across the face, left me here and you know the rest Sonic. I feel like such an idiot!" Amy said sadly. _

"_No, Amy you're not an idiot! The guy who did this to you is the idiot and let me just say I'm glad you give him a piece of his own medicine. It just shows that we shouldn't get on your bad side Amy." Sonic said with a nervous laugh._

_Amy laughed slightly at Sonic's comment and explained that he was totally right. The main reason being is that she wasn't an idiot and it did teach somebody not to mess with her. When, Amy finished her sentence she was going to give Sonic a friendly kiss on the check to thank him for comforting her. However, Sonic had turned around at the very last moment and their lips came into contact with each other. _

_Amy and Sonic immediately parted, blushing like red plum tomatoes. They couldn't think of anything to say as they both seemed to have lost the ability to speak at the moment. However, after taking a few seconds to think they both looked back at each other's faces. Sonic was about to say something but then Amy came down onto him with a kiss, but this time it was intentional and there was nothing that can ruin their moment of pure bliss. _

_After that moment, they both new that it was the start of their relationship and it were still going strong to this day. What really made the memory more memorable to Amy was that their relationship ended up with the pair getting married and awaiting to having triplets. _

_End Flashback_

Amy was so glad that she could remember all those precious memories and started to rub her stomach because she could tell her triplets about these memories when they are growing up. Also, she wouldn't change those memories for the world and suddenly she noticed something moving. That movement turned out to be Sonic starting to wake up which made Amy smile with joy.

"Ow, my head! What the hell happened to me, Amy?" Sonic asked through the pain.

"You were involved in a motorcycle accident Sonic. You were very fortunate because you were wearing your bike gear at the time and it's what had saved your life. If you weren't wearing it you wouldn't be here alive right now. Luckily, the good news is that the doctors managed to stop the intensive bleeding you had thanks to live saving surgery, you are bandaged which revealed you've got a fracture in your right arm and you have been asleep for over a day." Amy explained.

"Well, that answers that question Amy." Sonic mentioned and suddenly remembered something that made him want to get really angry.

"What's the matter?" Amy asked cautiously.

"I've just remembered who did this me." Sonic explained.

"Who was it Sonic?" Amy wanted to know.

"It was Sally Acorn who did this to me." Sonic answered. That revelation had shocked Amy and if things weren't shocking enough their parents Zephyr, Shady and Nancy were standing right at the door and heard it all being revealed right in front of their eyes.

**What did you think of that then? It has showing how Amy and Sonic first meet at each other in Elementary School and progressing into something more. Also, Sonic has revealed who caused the accident to Amy and their parents. So, what is going to happen next and to find out stay tuned for the next chapter? With that piece of news KingZodiac out!**


	12. Sally's Downfall

**KingZodiac here now with the ****twelfth**** chapter of Unbreakable Bond and it will show the aftermath off when Sonic revealed to Amy and his parents that Sally caused the accident. To find out what happens you will have to read the chapter and please read and review. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

Zephyr and the others just couldn't believe what Sonic had just revealed to them. They'll know that Sally Acorn had caused countless problems for them over many years but, they did not think she would go as far as trying to kill somebody. This just proved to them they were wrong.

Meanwhile, over at Sally's apartment she was sitting down on the leather sofa and smiling at her accomplishment. She was hoping that Sonic wouldn't off survived when taking to the hospital just to make Amy and the babies suffer from her point-of-view. However, a sudden banging noise came directly from the front door off the apartment which Sally reluctantly answered and once opened it revealed Blaze standing before her very eyes.

"What the hell are you doing here Blaze?" Sally asked her.

"You really thought you could get away with running over my friend Sonic!" Blaze shouted in her face and what Sally didn't know was that Blaze had her phone on speaker. The reason is that when Sally confesses to the crime it would be heard by the police.

"What are you talking about?" Sally spoke out like Blaze was talking nonsense.

"You really think your clever don't you Sally. But, did you not know that the place that the hit-n-run accident had taken place is exactly where I live. You know the very last house just to the right of the traffic lights or have you forgotten about that tiny detail." Blaze explained.

"I should off known to run Sonic over in a different place!" Sally growled to herself.

"So, you confess to doing it?" Blaze answered.

"Yes, I admit it to doing this and what are you going to do about it?" Sally admitted to causing the hit-n-run on Sonic the Hedgehog.

"You know Sally you've just made a massive mistake by admitting that. You just got to love phones don't you because mine was on speaker to the police!" Blaze gave off an evil smirk while pulling out the phone from her coat pocket.

That statement from Blaze had caused Sally to crack and immediately jumped at Blaze making them fall over but, she kicked Sally back inside the apartment. Sally then ran towards the living room, grabbed a copper plate from the wall and tossed it straight at Blaze. However, she did something that you could see in the Matrix and bent over backwards to avoid getting hit by the object.

Regaining her composure, Blaze got back up and noticed Sally aiming to punch her in the face however, she had grabbed Sally's left-hand and forced the punch back onto her face. The force of the impact made Sally fall backwards and made a wooden table break in half.

"How is Blaze doing this she isn't normally a fighter?" Sally questioned herself and groaned through the pain she was experiencing.

"I took some defensive and kung-fu lessons from Shadow. It looks like they came in handy." Blaze commented as she walked over to Sally.

Using this opportunity, Sally slide kicked Blaze's legs and this made her fall over. Getting back up Sally took her chance to cause damage to Blaze, by stomping onto her stomach, chest and in-between region. Blaze knew she had to stop this from continuing luckily, by grabbing tightly onto Sally's foot she managed to dislocate it out of place which making Sally fall and scream in pain. Getting back up from where she had falling, Blaze walked over to Sally who was still screaming in pain and karate kicked her dead-on the head knocking her unconsciousness till the police arrived.

Ten minutes later, the police arrived and placed Sally in handcuffs where she will be spending the next 15 years in prison. However, before the police went Blaze handed over the phone which contained Sally's important confession to the accident because it would be crucial evidence for the police to have.

Afterwards, the police thanked her for her co-operation, left the apartment and Blaze watched the police put Sally into the back off the police car and driving off into the distance. She then thought of an idea which involved telling Sonic and Amy about the good news.

_Time Skip: 1 Hour and Babylon Hospital_

Sonic was busy resting and luckily, the doctors at the hospital had revealed the good news that the way his recovery was progressing he could be out within 2 weeks which made Amy and their parents very happy. Then suddenly, a voice which was all too familiar could be heard and when everyone looked it was Blaze with a huge smile planted on her face.

"Blaze, what are you doing here?" Sonic and Amy asked in unison.

"I have some great news to report to you." Blaze explained.

"What would that be?" Zephyr and the others asked.

"You won't have to worry about Sally anymore. I've taken care of things also, the police have arrested her just an hour ago and explained that she would be put away for 15 years minimum." Blaze answered the question with a smile.

"You're kidding!" Amy shouted just in case she heard wrong.

"Nope!" Blaze answered back to her friend.

With that confirmation, they couldn't believe what was happening. Thanks to Blaze's actions Amy and the others wouldn't have to deal with Sally anymore for the rest of their lives and that was a huge relief as they could live normal lives without that bitch getting in the way.

**Well there you have it you all now know that Sally Acorn has now been arrested by the police and facing upto 15 years imprisonment thank god for that. Also, what did you think off Blaze taking matters into her own hands and then telling Sonic and the others about the good news? To find out what happens next stay tuned for the next chapter and with that piece of news KingZodiac out!**


	13. It's Time to Give Birth

**KingZodiac here with the ****thirteenth** **chapter and second to last chapter of Unbreakable Bond. This chapter will show Amy Rose giving birth to the triplets and please read and review on what you thought of this chapter. **

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

_Time Skip and Location: 1 Month and Sonic's House_

An entire month has passed and Sonic was finally, out of the hospital much to the relief of Amy, friends and family. However, the injury he had sustained to his right arm would prevent him from participating in any forms off sports for the rest of his live but, that didn't bother Sonic because he already sorted out what future he wanted. The future he wanted was to be a devoted husband, father to Amy and her triplets and be running his own business when the opportunity was right. Meanwhile, Amy was now 8 ½ months pregnant and this meant the triplets could be coming any day now which made the married couple a bit nervous.

"Sonic, are you home yet?" Amy shouted while opening the door to the house and putting a hand onto her swollen belly afterwards, she felt a bit off a slight pain coming from her belly. It made her think that the triplets where coming however, she thought back over the last couple of days where this kept happening and just ignored it thinking it was just stomach cramps again.

"I'm in the living room Amy!" Sonic had shouted to his wife. She walked over to the living room were Sonic had answered back and saw him relaxing on the sofa.

"Hello, Sonikku!" Amy spoke out and walked over to where Sonic was sitting.

"Amy, how are you feeling at the moment?" Sonic asked his wife.

"I would on top off the world, once these bloody back-pains go." Amy answered his question and mentioned that the back-pain where caused by carrying the triplets.

"Luckily, they will once the triplets are born. Why don't you make yourself comfortable here Amy?" Sonic asked if she wanted to sit down to ease the pain.

"I've just got to go to the bathroom first." Amy mentioned to Sonic.

However, before Amy could make her way to the bathroom, she suddenly had to clutch her belly and the floor underneath her turned soaking wet. Just across the hall, Sonic had heard something that sounded like a massive splash and went to investigate what it was? Once he got to where the noise had come from he saw Amy with both her hands on her swollen stomach.

"Amy, is there something wrong?" Sonic had asked in a cautious voice.

"Sonic, I think it's time m-m-my water just broke." Amy answered in a shaky voice.

Afterwards, Sonic made a sudden dash towards the living room, looked for his leather jacket, grabbed his mobile phone and called 999 as he knew they needed an ambulance quickly.

"999. What is the emergency?" The operator asked from the other side of the phone.

"My wife has gone into labour and we need an ambulance as fast as possible!" Sonic had shouted through the mobile phone to the operator.

"Okay, sir! Just calm down and an ambulance are now on route." The operator spoke out.

Sonic was really glad that his house was close to Babylon Hospital then, the ambulance pulled up in their driveway and helped Amy onto a gurney. On the way to the hospital Sonic called Zephyr, Shady, Nancy and their friends telling it was time to get to the hospital now. Not once had Sonic let go off Amy's hand or leaving her side during the trip to Babylon Hospital. Once, they finally arrived at the hospital, Amy was taking straight to the maternity ward were she was lifted by hospital staff onto a hospital bed, her undergarments were removed and her legs propped up onto stilts. Once that was all done she groaned as another contraction hit her entire body dead on.

"SONIC, WHERE ARE YOU?" Amy shouted for the entire hospital to hear.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, and it is going to be alright Amy." Sonic spoke out as he was getting helped into some scrubs by the hospital nurses.

"How far are the patient's contractions?" A nurse asked.

"Two minutes apart and don't worry we'll be given Amy an epidural to help her deal with the pain." A nurse had answered back and Amy then explained that she didn't want any form of epidural because she wanted to feel everything while giving birth.

Luckily, the nurses accepted this request and right on queue Amy and Sonic's mothers came bursting through the doors wearing full scrubs. Much to the amazement of the patients and hospital staff they should consider themselves lucky that the doors didn't get knocked off its hinges.

"Mother...I'm scared...and...where are the others? " Amy asked Nancy.

"There in the waiting room and I've managed to contact Rouge and Cream. They're heading straight for this hospital when they get picked up." Nancy explained and this made Amy happy knowing she would have everybody to celebrate the birth of the triplets.

"Who's picking them up?" Sonic asked Nancy.

"Your father and now let's turn to the matter in hand." Nancy mentioned and Sonic nodded.

"Amy, I need you push now as you are now fully dilated!" The nurse shouted to her.

After, 55 minutes of intense pain from pushing the nurse doing the delivery saw the head.

"One last push and the first baby will be here." The nurse spoke out. Amy growled and pushed, until everybody in the room heard the glorious sound of a baby scream echoing throughout the room. The first of the triplets was there baby girl, one of the nurses then cut the umbilical cord and handed the baby hedgehog to another nurse to get it cleaned up.

"You can relax for a few minutes Amy! We've got 2 more baby hedgehogs to deliver." Nancy said.

"I know Mother, but it hurts so much!" Amy mourned with Sonic holding her hand well the others in the room watched the baby hedgehog being cleaned up.

"Alright, Amy, one big push and the second baby will be born!" The nurse shouted.

Amy pushed with all her might and heard the sound off a second baby crying which the nurse announced was a boy and a few minutes later the final baby was born again a boy. Afterwards, the nurses cut the umbilical cords and handed the baby hedgehogs to another nurse so that the pair could get them cleaned up. Amy had done it delivering her and Sonic's babies into the world.

"Can I see my babies, please?" Amy asked.

Nancy handed the female baby hedgehog to Amy who had purple fur, pink stripped quills and black eyes. One of the nurses gave Amy the 2 male baby hedgehogs with one having blue fur, pink stripped quills and green coloured eyes. With the other having blue fur, quills and green eyes just like his father Sonic. They were now all lying in her arms and starting to fall asleep.

"Are they just beautiful, Amy?" Sonic asked while fighting back the tears. Holding back the tears, Amy nodded to answer his question.

"Would you please bring our friends in?" Sonic asked Shady and she nodded.

"You can come in now!" Shady shouted to them.

Afterwards, all their friends and Sonic's father walked through the doors with Rouge looking back and seeing some slight damage on the door. Just out of curiosity, she asked what the hell happened? Much, to the annoyance off everybody barring Zephyr and Cream they answered back saying they didn't want to know.

"The triplets are so cute." Blaze commented and they all nodded.

"So, what have you decided to name them?" Tails asked the pair.

Amy and Sonic answered, "Aurora, Sparx and Dash the Hedgehog!"

**There you have it the triplets are finally, born into the world and Amy, Sonic, their parents and friends couldn't be much happier. Also, the next chapter will be an Epilogue and the last for Unbreakable Bond and with that piece of news KingZodiac out! **


	14. Epilogue - 3 Years Later

**KingZodiac here with the fourteenth and last chapter of Unbreakable Bond. Here is the Epilogue and I hope all your all readers enjoy reading it. Please leave a review on what you thought about this chapter.**

Disclaimer: Don't own Sonic the Hedgehog as it belongs to its rightful owner SEGA and Yuji Naka.

_**Three Years Later:**_

_**Sonic and Amy**_

Sonic and Amy could be described by any Mobian as the most beautiful couple in the entire galaxy. Over the first couple of months, they found it difficult to manage the triplets whenever they didn't go to highschool however, they soon managed to get into the routine of things. Their parents looked after Aurora, Sparx and Dash the Hedgehog when the pair finished off highschool and graduated a year later. However, things weren't that easy because they had to go to court for Sally's trail, become character witnesses and with their testimonies Sally was sentenced to 25 years to life imprisonment. When, Sally had left the courthouse that particular day it was one of the happiest days in their lives as they can spend time with their 3 beautiful children, enjoy married life and Sally not interfering with their lives anymore.

_**Blaze and Silver**_

Blaze and Silver were both living their lives to the full. When, they graduated from highschool Silver had asked Blaze if she would be his girlfriend and without any hesitation she accepted. A few months later, Blaze had a shocking announcement to give to Silver which was during a trip to the hospital the doctors discovered that she might never get pregnant which upset the pair very deeply because they were thinking of starting a family when they got married. However, that piece of news wasn't going to stop them and a year later Blaze had discovered she was pregnant which made her the happiest Mobian alive. To make the occasion more special was on the very same day Silver had proposed to Blaze and she accepted. In just a few months they will be celebrating their first baby and be celebrating their wedding on the beaches off Wave Ocean.

_**Tails and Cream**_

Tails and Cream over the last 3 years had their ups and downs. A minor down was when their friends discovered that the pair had been secretly dating during highschool and without the others even knowing until, Blaze being the blabbermouth she was revealed it to everybody much to the embarrassment of Tails and Cream. However, all their friends know shocked were really happy that the pair managed to keep a long distance relationship going where most of the time these sorts of relationships tend to fail. The funniest moment was when Tails tried to propose to Cream however, he kind of screwed up the proposal because he was feeling very nervous and wanted to make it special for the girl he loved so much. Luckily, Cream figured out what he was trying to do at that particular moment and accepted it none the less. A few weeks later, they got married under the Sakura Blossoms were in full bloom with all their friends and family there to celebrate the day.

_**Shadow and Rouge**_

Shadow and Rouge were probably the most unlikely of couples because they didn't really see eye-to-eye during their educational years. However, when they both graduated from their respective highschool they seemed to have a connection that they didn't know existed between them. So, they decided to give a shot at dating and 1 year later they were still going strong. However, what Rouge didn't know was that Shadow was planning on proposing to her but, that's for another story.

_**Sally Acorn**_

Sally Acorn when arrested by the police was sentenced to 25 years to life imprisonment each for crimes relating to Attempted Murder, Running Away From the Scene of a Crime and Driving without Insurance (mostly her parents fault). Luckily, thanks to Blaze being the major eyewitness and providing the key piece of evidence which was Sally's confession that was recorded on her phone. That's when Amy, Sonic and the others knew that the crazy bitch would be of the streets and behind bars for the rest of her miserable life. Over the last 2 ½ years Sally had tried numerous times to escape from prison and everytime she was captured by the security guards. However, when it became too much the security guards put her into solitary confinement and when the others heard about that on the local news they didn't show any dignity because of what she did to them during their education years.

**So, there you have it the ending to Unbreakable Bond and this has been the fastest multi-chaptered Fanfiction I have ever done (3 weeks). This story has been a dream to work on and I want to thank everybody who has looked, read, favourite and reviewed my story. You have no idea how much this means to me and I could not off finished off this story without your support and kindness. **

xxxSonamyLover101xxx

Christian Ape99

Gage Mossberger 92

Krispina The Derp

iamthedoctor482

Guest Reviewers

Caisha12

shadic018

Elephantom66

Nebula the Hedgehog

Dat scruffy writer

DAT OTAKU JADA

MarioKirbySonicFan14

taylorromance

shdowhunt60


End file.
